You're not Sorry
by Vangelaire
Summary: Memang sudah seharusnya jika kesempatan emas harus digunakan sebaik-baiknya. Tapi tidak untuk Draco Malfoy. Pemuda yang menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Harry padanya. Lantas apakah Harry mau memaafkan Draco yang sudah kesekian kalinya menyakiti hatinya? RnR I'll be very thankful!


**Tittle : "You're not Sorry"**

**Disclaimer : 'Harry Potter' miliki JK Rowling**

**Warnings : OOC (?) Slash**

**Author's note : Yaaahaaa! Inilah pertamakalinya sejak hidup Vang dalam FFn Vang bikin Birt pik! Ini birt pik buat ShizuharaS89 yang berulang tahun pada tanggal 1 Agustus kemaren! *Aduh, maap ya Shiz, kalo telatt... =_=* Nah, sebenernya fik ini tuh udah diulang dua kali gara-gara Vang ngerasa aneh. Semoga aja gak ada keanehan di sini... :| Daaaaann! TERIMAKASIH UNTUK PARA READERSS YANG SUDAH MAU REPOT-REPOT UNTUK MEMBACA FIK SAYA INI! XDDDDD**

**Summary : Memang sudah seharusnya jika kesempatan emas harus digunakan sebaik-baiknya. Tapi tidak untuk Draco Malfoy. Pemuda yang menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan Harry padanya. Lantas apakah Harry mau memaafkan Draco yang sudah kesekian kalinya menyakiti hatinya? RnR I'll be very thankful! Birthfic for Shizu :3**

**You're not Sorry**

xxx

**24 Juli**

Harry menyabet kertas yang timbul di bawah pintu motelnya. Kertas itu berwarna lapis lazuli yang indah dan menawan dengan gambar lonceng pada sampulnya, di sampul terdapat label dengan tulisan 'Harry Potter'.

Undangan pernikahan, rupanya, batin Harry setelah melihat gambar lonceng lebih teliti lagi. Sesuatu dalam diri Harry berkata untuk tidak membuka kartu undangan itu. Jantung Harry terpompa dengan cepat, cepat sekali saking ketakutan apa yang ditakutkannya selama ini menjadi kenyataan.

Segera saja ia membuka halaman berikutnya dan beralih ke bagian **inti** (kertas undangan itu berwarna kusam kecoklatan dan pada beberapa bagian sobek-sobek—model klasik). Dan di bagian inti undangan tertulis:

"... pernikahan:

Draco Lucius Malfoy dengan Astoria Greengrass

tempat: Colloseum, Roma, Italia,

tanggal: 1 Agustus

waktu: 12.00"

Harry merasa kerongkongannya tercekat, dirinya membeku, sedih, tidak percaya, dan marah, seakan-akan ada orang yang sangat dipercaya, menghianatinya dengan melempar api, air dingin, sampah dan lumpur lapindo. Segera saja Harry menampar dirinya, berharap jika ini semua mimpi.

xxx

**26 Juli**

Entah apa yang akan Harry lakukan jika ia bertemu dengan sang Malfoy. Insiden dua hari lalu membuatnya pecah dan hancur berantakan. Ingin sekali menamparnya karena telah mengecewakannya. Namun ia tidak bisa, karena sampai saat ini, ia belum melihat Draco sama sekali.

Hari ini, Hermione mengajaknya ke butik untuk pengepasan baju.

"Aku tidak tahu, kurasa aku akan pakai kaus oblong saja." jawab Harry sedih, saat Hermione bertanya apa yang akan dipakainya untuk menghadiri pernikahan Draco dan Astoria nanti.

"Kaus oblong?" Hermione membeo. "Kau bercanda, Harry. Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu untuk memakai pakaian seperti itu untuk pernikahan nanti. Lagipula, Draco sudah menyiapkan baju-baju formal yang akan kita pakai di pernikahan. Kelihatannya ia ingin menyamakan para tamu dengan suasana di Colloseum."

Harry mengernyit, "menyiapkannya? Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja benar, Harry. Tertulis di undangannya. Kita juga disuruh untuk datang ke butik ini untuk pengepasan. Kau tidak baca, ya?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menggeleng, "tidak."

Hermione memandangnya penuh simpati. "Kau harus minta penjelasannya." saran Hermione. "Atas apa yang dilakukannya selama ini."

Sejenak Harry terdiam, lalu berkata, "entahlah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku masih sanggup untuk mengajaknya bicara."

Hermione menghela. Setelah itu, Hermione menyuruh Harry untuk mengepas pakaiannya di ruangan perancang busana butik tersebut.

Lonceng kecil di atas pintu berbunyi begitu Harry dan Hermione keluar dari toko kain itu. Harry sudah selesai dengan pengukuran pakaiannya. Tinggal menunggu agar pihak butik menghubunginya untuk menginformasikan jika busana formal yang dipesan sudah siap untuk dipakai.

Harry dan Hermione berpisah begitu memasuki wilayah motel yang tak jauh dari butik mewah itu. Harry melihat Hermione melambai padanya dari pintu motel nomor enam yang sedikit terbuka. Harry balas melambai lalu menutup pintu motel nomor sebelasnya.

**xxx**

**28 Juli**

Pernikahan Draco dan Astoria tinggal menghitung hari. Harry mulai putus asa karena tak kunjung menemukan Draco. Kemanakah pemuda itu? Karena hati Harry selalu terasa sesak menunggu kehadirannya.

Hubungannya dengan Draco dulu selalu menyenangkan. Menjalani hari dengan semangat dan kebahagiaan yang tak terduga karena Draco sama-sama mencintainya. Namun begitu kegelapan menyergap, yang bisa Harry rasakan hanya hatinya yang serasa tertusuk, dan sesak di bagian dadanya.

Draco membuat banyak sekali kesalahan dalam satu bulan secara bersamaan. Yang membuat Harry sempat berpikir jika Draco tidak pantas untuk dimaafkan. Tapi mungkin ia akan mengikuti saran Hermione: untuk menyelesaikan apa yang terjadi selama ini.

Draco memang kurang hajar.

Hubungan eratnya dengan Harry selama tiga setengah tahun—tiba-tiba menjadi dingin pada tahun keempat. Draco pergi ke luar negeri selama beberapa minggu—tidak kembali, tidak ada berita, Harry selalu menunggunya, kemudian saat pulang, ia tidak pernah mengajaknya bicara, tidak minta maaf pula atas kepergiannya. Tidak menyapa, tidak tersenyum jika bertemu mata, seakan-akan Harry tidak ada, tidak pernah memberikannya bunga seperti biasa, tidak lagi mengunjungi motelnya—dan tahu-tahunya beberapa bulan kemudian undangan pernikahan yang membuat Harry berantakan tiba di kolong pintu motelnya. Harry menduga jika Draco ingin memutuskan hubungan mereka sejak kepergiannya.

Tapi apakah benar? Lantas kenapa ia tidak mengatakannya pada Harry secara jantan? Kenapa ia malah mengacuhkan Harry? Yang berminggu-minggu menunggunya dengan cemas, berharap jika Draco akan kembali dengan selamat...

Selain itu, Draco pernah berbohong, pernah bermain-main di belakangnya dengan seorang gadis selama dua kali berturut-turut, padahal Draco bilang ia hanya mencintai Harry seorang. Harry sudah cukup sabar untuk menanggapinya—walaupun ia pernah marah besar dan menamparnya karena itu.

Bisa diakui, Harry masih sayang dan mencintai Draco. Namun jika Harry tidak sempat menanyakan kebenarannya pada Draco sebelum pernikahan. Maka tamatlah hubungan mereka. Dan mungkin suatu saat ia bisa melupakan Draco layaknya Draco melupakan dirinya.

Namun kelebatan ingatan tentang masa bahagianya dengan Draco menghampirinya. Bagaimana ia tersenyum dengan tulus, mengetuk pintu motelnya di pagi hari lalu mengejutkan Harry dengan hadiah, saat Draco mengelus jemarinya, membelai rambut hitamnya dengan lembut, dan menciumnya.

Jika Harry tidak menahan emosinya, ia mungkin sudah menangis sekarang juga. Tapi dia laki-laki. Aku tidak mau menangis hanya karena urusan sepele seperti ini, batin Harry. Namun nuraninya berkata berbeda, berkata jika ini bukanlah masalah sepele, ini adalah masalah besar untuk masa depannya nanti.

xxx

Harry mengetuk pintu motel Hermione. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, pintu dibuka.

"Hai, Harry." sapa Hermione. "Ada apa?"

"Aku butuh hiburan." kata Harry. "Bisakah kalian menemaniku? Kau dan Ron."

Iri sekali rasanya, Hermione dan Ron adalah pasangan yang selalu bahagia—walaupun terkadang mereka bertengkar, namun pada akhirnya akan baikan juga. Tidak seperti hubungan Harry dan Draco yang tidak jelas. Draco memang baik, Harry tahu itu. Dan itulah yang membuat Harry bertahan untuk menjalin hubungannya dengan Draco selama empat tahun.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menelepon Ron, kalau begitu." kata Hermione sambil nyengir.

Harry mengangguk, Hermione mempersilahkannya duduk seraya menunggunya mengganti pakaian. Lantas Harry menurutinya. Harry duduk sopan di sofa ruang tamu motel Hermione sambil membelitkan jemarinya. Telunjuk menimpa jari tengah, jari tengah menumpuk jari manis, dan begitu seterusnya sampai kelingking.

Setelah beberapa waktu kemudian, Hermione muncul dari kamarnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Harry, berusaha tersenyum.

"Begitulah. Aku sudah menyuruh Ron untuk menunggu di pintu gerbang, tidak masalah, kan?"

"Oh, tentu saja, tidak masalah sama sekali."

Begitu Hermione mengunci pintu motelnya, dia dan Harry langsung melesat ke taman kota. Sesampainya di taman kota, Harry bisa melihat Ron yang sedang menunggu di sebuah meja piknik berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan dua kursi yang memanjang dan saling berhadapan. Harry dan Hermione melangkah ke arahnya. Harry lihat di meja itu sudah tersedia tiga buah cangkir kopi.

Banyak sekali pohon besar nan rindang yang ada di taman kota. Kerindangan itu ditambah dengan rumput hijau cerah yang tumbuh dari dalam tanah. Selain itu, ada pula beberapa tong sampah dan kedai makanan.

"Terimakasih sudah menunggu, Ron." kata Hermione sambil duduk di sebelah Ron.

"Oh, tidak masalah. Harry, duduklah." ujar Ron sambil melambai ke arah kursi yang ada di seberangnya.

Harry mengangguk, lalu duduk. "Terimakasih." katanya.

"Kapan saja."

"Omong-omong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Malfoy?" tanya Ron memecah keheningan.

Harry diam sejenak. "Entahlah. Mungkin hubungan kami sampai di sini saja." katanya dengan kegetiran mendalam. Hermione menatap Harry penuh simpati.

Menit-menit berikutnya dihabiskan Harry dan Hermione untuk mendengar lawakan Ron. Mereka tertawa bersama, dan sejenak, Harry bisa merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan.

xxx

**28 Juli**

Belum ada telepon, belum ada kabar, dan belum melihat wajah Draco, batin Harry ketika sedang berbaring di kasurnya.

Sekarang pukul setengah lima pagi, ia baru terbangun dari tidurnya. Entah apa yang membuatnya bangun sepagi itu. Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan berniat memejamkan mata lagi saat ada suara ketukan di permukaan pintu motelnya.

Harry mengernyit, suara ketukan itu terdengar lagi. Dengan gontai, ia berjalan ke pintu dan mulai memutar knopnya.

Dan begitu pintu terbuka, sinar lampu di halaman motel Harry menampakkan wajah Draco yang tampan. Harry berjengit, lalu mengusap matanya.

Tapi ini bukan mimpi atau khayalan. Matanya bekerja dengan benar—walaupun ia baru bangun tidur. Harry masih kaget tak keruan, matanya melotot. Dan kemudian sadar jika itu Draco.

"Draco..." gumam Harry tidak percaya.

"Maafkan aku, Harry. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud untuk menyakitimu." ujar Draco lembut. Harry diam saja. "Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku." Harry tetap diam, ia menunduk memandang lantai motelnya.

"Dengar," kata Draco. "Kau ingat saat kau bilang kau ingin hubungan kita direstui kedua orangtuaku? Dan saat aku berkata begitu pada mereka, mereka tidak setuju. Mereka bersikeras untuk menikahkanku dengan Astoria. Aku dilarang untuk menghubungimu, dilarang untuk menemuimu. Mereka mengawasiku agar tidak bertemu denganmu—dengan beberapa _bodyguard_. Aku takut jika aku ketahuan berhubungan denganmu, kau akan disakiti, Harry." jelasnya, tapi Harry tetap diam. Harry tidak tahu ia ingin berkata apa setelah mendengar penjelasan ini, karena dari awal sejak Draco muncul di hadapannya, suaranya tidak bisa keluar dan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Sunyi. Draco menunggu reaksi Harry, namun Harry diam saja.

"Aku harap kau mau memaafkanku, Harry." kata Draco memecah kesenyapan. "Aku tahu aku banyak menyakiti hatimu." Harry diam saja.

"Kenapa kau memberiku undangan pernikahan itu?" tanya Harry lirih—yang pada akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan suara. "Kau tahu itu akan menyakiti hatiku kan?"

"Bukan aku yang memberimu undangan itu, Harry, melainkan utusan orangtuaku." jawab Draco. "Maafkan aku, Harry. Mereka menyuruh utusannya untuk menemukan alamatmu dan memberikanmu undangan itu, mereka ingin memeberitahumu jika aku sudah punya pasangan lewat kartu itu."

Harry menggeleng, "aku tidak tahu. Kau selalu saja begitu. Menyakiti hatiku, kemudian minta maaf, kemudian begitulah seterusnya. Kau minta maaf tapi kau tidak pernah merasa bersalah. Kau membuat hatiku bahagia, kemudian sedih, kemudian bahagia lagi." katanya. "Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti itu lagi. Lebih baik aku tidak bahagia sekalian. Daripada seperti itu, itu lebih menyakitkan."

Draco menghela, "aku tahu kau masih mencintaiku. Aku akan melakukan apa saja asal kita bisa seperti dulu."

Ini benar, Harry masih mencintainya, namun ia bimbang untuk memaafkan Draco karena ia selalu melakukan kesalahan dan tidak berusaha untuk memperbaikinya. Alhasil hati Harry seperti kelinci percobaan. Lagipula ia tidak akan mau jika kembali berhubungan dengan Draco namun tidak di restui orangtuanya.

Itu akan merusak kepercayaan orangtua Draco hanya karena ia membangkang.

"Aku mohon maaf lagi, Harry." kata Draco lalu mencium bibir Harry dan ia pun pergi meninggalkan motel.

xxx

**1 Agustus**

Harry merasa jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang begitu memasuki Colloseum. Tempat bersejarah itu sudah diubah sedemikian rupa menjadi tempat pernikahan. Di sebelahnya ada Hermione dan Ron—yang sibuk untuk memuji pemandangan Colloseum. Harry pun turut serta bersama Hermione dan Ron untuk mengelilingi Colloseum. Ia menengadah untuk melihat bangunan Colloseum yang seperempatnya sudah runtuh.

Setengah jam lagi pernikahan akan dimulai. Semua kursi sudah ditandai dengan nama-nama tamu. Kursi Harry sendiri ada di bagian tengah-tengah, begitupula Ron dan Hermione yang kursinya bersebelahan dengannya.

Dan kemudian, Ron mulai menunjuk-nunjuk Colloseum sambil berdecak kagum. Semua tamu terlihat nyaman dengan pakaian bertema sejarah yang ditentukan Draco. Termasuk Harry—yang mendapat seragam itu pada tanggal 29 Juli.

Colloseum terlihat mewah dengan bunga yang dipasang di sana-sini. Karpet merah menjadi alas utama. Kursi tamu diberi motif yang indah dan alas berbahan sutra.

Beberapa menit kemudian, seluruh tamu dipersilakan duduk karena pernikahan akan segera dimulai. Harry duduk dengan pasrah, pandangan ke depan. Siap menerima kenyataan jika dia dan Draco memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Sementara itu, Hermione dan Ron masih asyik berceloteh riang tentang semua dekorasi dan pemandangan yang ada di Colloseum.

Harry masih ingat betul saat Draco mengatakan ia akan melakukan apapun agar hubunganya dengan Harry berlanjut—dan menciumnya. Tentu saja dia ingin menjadikanku pasangan gelapnya, batin Harry getir. Harry memang mencintai Draco, tapi jika dia ditunjuk menjadi kekasih gelapnya, Harry pasti menolaknya. Harry juga sudah menceritakan kunjungan Draco ke motelnya pada Ron dan Hermione.

"Harry, bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Hermione tiba-tiba yang berjarak dua kursi dari Harry.

"Perasaan apanya?" Harry balik bertanya.

"Tentang acara ini."

"Ya bagus. Semuanya bagus, indah sekali." kata Harry.

Hermione membuka mulutnya, "Harry, kurasa kau harus merelakannya."

Harry mengangguk, "aku selalu pasrah." katanya pahit.

Dan tak lama kemudian, acara dimulai. Harry sangat terkesan dengan dekorasi yang seirama ini. Ia takjub dengan Draco yang berdiri di podium, menunggu mempelai wanitanya. Ia mengenakan kemeja dan celana sutra berwarna putih dengan garis emas di sebelah kiri bahunya dan sepatunya berwarna putih. Rambutnya ditata rapi, semua helai pirangnya menempel ke kepala. Harry mulai berpikir jika Draco adalah pangeran berkuda putih.

Dan Astoria juga tak kalah serasinya. Ia terlihat cantik dengan gaun putih dengan motif berwarna emas. Rambut panjangnya diurai. Kepalanya tertutup kain putih dengan bolong-bolong yang indah, dan ada _tiara_ di atasnya. Greengrass berjalan perlahan menuju podium saat musik mengalun, dan ada pula anak-anak yang berjalan mengikutinya sambil mengangkat gaunnya.

Dari sini Harry bisa melihat keluarga Malfoy dan Greengrass beserta kerabat terdekat yang ada di baris paling depan.

Pengkhotbah sudah berdiri di podium, dan inilah saatnya perjanjian suci diantara dua mempelai.

"Kita berkumpul di sini, hari ini, pada kesempatan yang berbahagia, untuk bergabung dengan pria dan wanita dalam perkawaninan suci ini." kata sang pengkhotbah saat Draco dan Astoria yang tersenyum-senyum gugup berdiri saling menghadap.

Kemudian pengkhotbah bicara sesuatu, namun Harry tidak mendengarkannya karena melamun jika betapa pasrah dirinya saat ini.

Dan Harry tersentak saat pengkhotbah bicara lagi. "Draco, apakah anda menerima wanita ini untuk menjadi istrimu? Apakah anda berjanji untuk mencintainya, menghargai, menghormati dan menjaga dirinya dalam keadaan sakit maupun sehat, tetap setia sepanjang hidup kalian?" tanya pengkhotbah pada Draco sambil menunjuk Astoria dengan lirikan matanya. Suaranya menggema ke seluruh penjuru Colloseum.

Harry memandang podium itu, kemudian mengejang saat Draco meliriknya.

Harry merasa kebingungan, kemudian ia ingat jika Draco akan mengembalikan hubungannya seperti semula, apapun yang terjadi. Beberapa orang memandang Harry. Harry menoleh kanan-kiri.

"Tidak," kata Draco yakin. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Semua orang yang ada di Colloseum menjerit tertahan, sementara Astoria, ekspresinya tidak percaya dan _shock_.

Astoria mengernyit, lalu berkata, "Kau... bercanda, kan? Draco..." katanya lirih, tidak percaya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bercanda. Ini sungguhan." ujar Draco, kemudian ia melirik Harry. Harry, yang matanya sudah melotot seperti bola kasti juga merasa tidak percaya dengan tindakan Draco yang nekad ini, jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang sampai terasa mau lepas dari tempatnya, tubuhnya terasa membeku dan sulit digerakkan.

"Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku mencintai orang lain." lanjut Draco, yang pandangannya masih ke arah Harry, mengabaikan Astoria yang kecewa dan mulai terisak.

Sekarang semua orang menatap Harry dengan ekspresi penasaran dan kesal.

"Kau tidak bisa seperi itu, Draco." seru Narcissa Malfoy yang bangkit dari kursinya. "Kau membuat kami malu!"

"Aku tidak peduli, Mom, Dad. Karena kalian telah melarangku untuk mencintainya." kata Draco.

"Apa yang kau maksud nak?" Lucius Malfoy ikut protes dengan suara keras.

"Melarangku mencintainya, mencintai Harry Potter." Draco menunjuk Harry. Hermione dan Ron meliriknya dengan ekspresi kaget dan cemas.

Harry tercengang, badannya bergidik saking kagetnya. Dan kemudian, Setelah semua orang mendelik padanya—kecuali Hermione, Ron, dan Draco, ia berlari keluar Colloseum.

Harry tidak pernah berpikir seperti ini, jika Draco memakai cara seperti itu untuk mendapatkan hubungannya kembali. Dan Harry turut kecewa padanya, kenapa ia ikut mempermalukan Harry? Kenapa ia tidak mempermalukan dirinya sendiri saja? Mulai sekarang, namanya akan tercemar, dan ia akan dicemooh oleh seluruh tamu pernikahan, apalagi dengan keluarga Malfoy dan Greengrass.

Ingin sekali rasanya meninju Draco lagi. Ia tidak pernah mau kejadian seperti ini terjadi. Ia tidak mau Draco menariknya dengan cara seperti ini.

Harry terus berlari menjauhi Colloseum. Dia ingin kemana saja, asal tidak bertemu Draco. Kemudian harapan buruk menerjangnya, Draco menangkap tangannya untuk berhenti berlari.

"Harry, berhenti!" kata Draco. "Kenapa kau marah? Bukankah ini, yang kau inginkan?"

Harry menyentakkan tangannya, lalu meninju rahangnya. "Kau salah! Aku tidak pernah-ingin-seperti itu!" kata Harry keras dan kasar, ia tidak peduli mau marah seperti apa dirinya.

"Kau mencintaiku, bukan?" tanya Draco sambil mengelus rahangnya.

Harry menggertakkan giginya penuh kesal. "KAU TERLALU PERCAYA DIRI! AKU TIDAK MENCINTAIMU! AKU TIDAK PERNAH MAU LAGI BERHUBUNGAN DENGANMU! AKU TIDAK MAU DISAKITI LAGI!" Harry berteriak sekencang-kencangnya, kini air matanya bercucuran.

"Kalau begitu, beri aku kesempatan." kata Draco lembut.

"AKU SUDAH MEMUTUSKAN UNTUK MENUTUP LEMBARAN MENYAKITKAN INI, DRACO. AKU SUDAH LELAH BERUSAHA SABAR UNTUK MENCINTAIMU!" jerit Harry frustasi. "TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI? KAU PIKIR AKU MAU BERHUBUNGAN DENGANMU LAGI SETELAH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! TIDAKKAH KAU MENGERTI?"

"Tung—"

"SEKARANG, TINGGALKAN AKU!" teriak Harry lagi, kemudian meneruskan larinya ke dalam kegelapan.

Harry terus berlari menjauhi Colloseum, ia baru berhenti ketika Hermione dan Ron menariknya untuk pulang.

Draco salah, dia memang salah. Dia pikir jika dia berbuat seperti itu dan Harry akan balik mencintainya seperti dulu. Tapi tidak, Harry tidak ingin Draco menariknya dengan cara seperti itu. Kini seutas cinta pada Draco yang dimiliki Harry hilang dalam sekejap. Draco telah melakukan kesalahan fatal lagi, sekarang, Harry yang selalu sabar menghadapi kesalahan-kesalahannya tidak akan ada di sampingnya lagi.

_ **END** _

Amanat : Jika memiliki kesempatan baik, jangan disia-siakan, gunakan sebaik-baiknya. -?-

**Vang says : WAHAHAHAHA! MAKASIH BANGET UDAH MAU BACA SAMPAI BAWAH SINI! TERIMAKASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA. Dan maaf buat Shizu kalo saya ngasih pik jelek dengan sad ending dan buat kado. Maaf untuk para readers yang kecewa jika cerita saya ini jelek. Dan **

**Daaaan! Anda bisa memasukkan kritik dan saran ke kotak review yang ada di bawah ini! Tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi *BEEP*!**

**C U LATER!**

***BEEP*!**


End file.
